


Alternate Tango

by BethAdastra



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dancing, F/M, dressing fancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/pseuds/BethAdastra
Summary: A treat illustration for KestrelShrike and anybody that ever wished they could tango with Nihlus. (no text/dialogue)





	Alternate Tango

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KestrelShrike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/gifts).



Happy SpecRecs 2018!


End file.
